


Frog Pile #37, in B major

by cricketnationrise



Series: Nurseyweek2021 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ardeth Bey can get it in any universe, Day 7: Free Space, Frog Pile, Gen, Nurseyweek2021, The Haus, Titles are hard, seriously we should never have free spaces ever again, the choices were torture, the mummy - Freeform, title based off that one tumblr post that's like, we should name fics like symphonies, winter weather advisory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketnationrise/pseuds/cricketnationrise
Summary: Normally, Nursey loves living in the Haus.However, it’s January.And no matter how much work Dex does to the Haus, it is still, fundamentally, an 80 year old house – and that means its drafty. Winter in Massachusetts means lots of snow, and Dex insists on the Frogs being the ones to shovel toset a good example, seriously Nursey, what if someone falls on their way here?And Nursey is all for reducing the chances of himself falling on his face, but – and not to be dramatic – he hasn’t been warm since like,October.
Series: Nurseyweek2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Frog Pile #37, in B major

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out I wanted to write this at 2 am and went to bed and woke up and wrote this, so I hope its coherent
> 
> Happy Birthday Nursey, have some Frog Cuddles (TM) from me.
> 
> Written for day 7 of Nurseyweek2021: Free Space
> 
> find me on tumblr @ cricketnationrise

_X_

Normally, Nursey loves living in the Haus.

It’s close to his classes and Faber, and there’s a lot of pies, even after Bitty graduates and Jerry’s delivers now. There are enough people in the Haus that make enough noise to knock him out of his writing sessions and remind him to eat. There’s always someone willing to watch a movie or something with him. He never has to walk home from a kegster, he just has to make it upstairs.

Plus – both his best friends live in the Haus too – easy access if he needs something and he’s close by he can tell when either Dex or Chowder need a friendly face.

However, it’s January.

And no matter how much work Dex does to the Haus, it is still, fundamentally, an 80-year-old house – and that means its drafty. Winter in Massachusetts means lots of snow, and Dex insists on the Frogs being the ones to shovel to _set a good example, seriously Nursey, what if someone falls on their way here?_ And Nursey is all for reducing the chances of himself falling on his face, but – and not to be dramatic – he hasn’t been warm since like, _October._

Case in point, he is currently trying to get warm on his own bed. Three blankets, his green beanie, a scarf, and a mug of tea complete the picture. But he’s still cold. Normally, he’d just yell until Dex or Chowder showed up, but they are both out for a while. Chowder is walking Farmer back to the volleyball house so she can do homework and Dex is being the most captain ever to captain and checking in on literally every member of the hockey team that doesn’t live in the Haus. Even the other upperclassmen.

WTF aren’t here either, not that it would mean they would cuddle either. Well, Ford and Tango would, and they would drag Whiskey with them, but there’s no need to make that guy more uncomfortable than he still is. It doesn’t matter because they’re all on a date at Annie’s, and their collective body heat isn’t available to him.

Maybe he’ll just become an ice sculpture, fused to his own bed until Spring.

Just as Nursey is thinking about googling hypothermia symptoms – Dex knocks on the doorframe.

“Feeling a little cold there, Nursey?” he smirks.

“Fuck you. It’s 3 degrees out without the wind. And you made me shovel today,” Nursey says.

“Awww, poor baby,” Dex looks him over critically, “Do you want me to come cuddle?”

“Dexy! You’d do that? For little old me?” Nursey pretends to swoon. It’s less pretend than he likes, but whatever, Dex probably doesn’t know Nursey’s in love with him.

Dex rolls his eyes at the dramatics, like always, but still says, “I’ll even text Chowder and have him stop saying good-bye to Farmer and come cuddle as well. Double warmth.”

And if Nursey wasn’t already in love, that would have done it. He’s so gone. Luckily, he has lots of practice dealing with the gay panic that comes with hiding his feelings for Dex, so he sounds normal when he says, “YES! Frog Pile! Dex you rock!”

_X_

“Oh wow, it’s so cold outside you guys! How do you stand it?” Chowder whines when he comes in to Nursey’s room 10 minutes later.

“Well Dex has that Maine man lobster fishing cold immunity built up. But I’m a delicate tropical flower and so I shrivel up and die when not on the ice.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Nursey.” Dex is back upstairs and Nursey fist pumps when he sees Dex has brought up the latest batch of cookies from Bitty with him. The three of them have definitely earned those. He passes them off and the three of them arrange themselves in Nursey’s bed. Through a lot of trial and error, they found the perfect arrangement. Dex likes to be on an end because he usually has to leave first for captain duties or his job. Chowder takes the other end for the back support. Which leaves Nursey free to sprawl all over his best friends with his legs tangled with Chowder’s and his head in Dex’s lap so they can all see the laptop on his desk.

He really loves his friends.

Dex is rubbing the back of his neck as Nursey is musing about what they should watch, which Nursey has learned means that he has an idea, but is embarrassed about it for some reason.

“Out with it Dexy. I don’t have any strong opinions about movies today. My brain is too cold to think.”

Dex clears his throat softly and says, “Well I thought, if you guys want, maybe, we could watch _The Mummy?_ ”

“Dex why would you be nervous about that suggestion?” Chowder asks, “That’s like, one of my favorite movies!”

“The reason is dumb.”

“Deets, Dex, you can’t just leave us hanging with that,” Nursey says.

“Ugh, _fine._ I thought of _The Mummy_ because it takes place in a desert. So we could try to trick our brains into thinking its actually warmer than it is,” Dex says, flushing.

“Dex!!! What a great idea! Let’s do it!”

Nursey’s so soft for him. It’s a problem. One he might actually do something about soon. Maybe.

_X_

“Well _Beni,_ I think you’re on the WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVERRRRRR”

It’s probably better that the Tadpole are out right now, they definitely wouldn’t appreciate hearing the Frogs scream that line along with Brendan Frasier. This was such a good idea.

_X_

“You know who can get it? Like universally?”

“Who, Nurse?”

“Ardeth fucking Bey.”

“You’re so right!”

“He’s definitely the reason I knew I was bi,” Dex offers.

“Hard same, dude.”

He’s totally gonna marry that freckly red head. The couple that lusts over horse-riding, tattooed, secret warrior society badasses, stays together. But for now, he has the rest of this movie. He has this Frog Pile. He has Dex absentmindedly playing with his hair. He can wait.

He’s finally warm.


End file.
